Dongeng Sesudah Tidur
by Jogag Busang
Summary: Kuroko sangat ingin mendengar kelanjutan cerita dari Akashi. [AkaKuro-Drabble]


**Dongeng Sesudah Tidur**

 **Oleh: Jogag Busang**

 **Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke by Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan materil dari fanfiksi ini**

 **.**

 **.**

"Akashi-kun, Akashi-kun, bangun."

Kuroko mencoba menggucang-guncangkan tubuh Akashi. Bodohnya, lelaki berambut merah itu sama sekali tidak merespon.

Kuroko memutar otak. Diambilnya orok telinga dan digerak-gerakkan di bawah hidung Akashi, sayangnya dia gagal lagi.

"Apa perlu kusiram dengan air agar bisa bangun?" tanya Kuroko sebal. Entah kepada siapa dia menggerutu.

"Kalau begitu, kucoba saja," ucapnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

Kuroko hendak beranjak dari kasur, tetapi lengannya ditahan.

"Jangan coba-coba menyiramku, Tetsuya. Kau pikir aku tanaman yang bisa kau siram?"

Kuroko terkejut. "Akashi-kun!"

Ternyata Akashi sudah bangun.

"Kau sangat menyebalkan!" Kuroko melempari Akashi dengan guling.

Akashi menghindar. "Hei! Aku hanya bercanda! Jangan ngambek, Tetsuya!"

Kuroko bersidekap sambil merengut.

Akashi berdecak. "Ya ampun, pagi-pagi sudah diberi hadiah lemparan guling? Mimpi apa aku semalam?"

"Aku sedang menagih hutangmu semalam, Akashi-kun. Kata ibuku, hutang harus segera dibayar."

"Hutang apa?" Dahi Akashi berkerut. Kekasihnya ini suka sekali menggunakan kata-kata yang rumit. Akashi sampai pusing jika disuruh menebak apa maunya.

"Tadi malam Akashi-kun sudah berjanji mau melanjutkan cerita, jadi aku menagihnya sekarang."

Bintang khayalan menghampiri otak Akashi. "Oh, cerita tadi malam? Kenapa kau memintaku untuk menceritakannya sekarang? Hei, Tetsuya, ini masih pagi, kita baru saja bangun tidur."

Kuroko menatap Akashi dengan pandangan masa bodohnya. "Aku tahu, Akashi-kun kalau ini masih pagi. Aku tidak menderita rabun. Apa salahnya jika aku ingin mendengar cerita di pagi hari?"

"Memang tidak salah, Tetsuya. Tapi, kebanyakan cerita itu didongengkan sebelum tidur, sebagai pengantar lelap, makanya disebut dongeng sebelum tidur. Apa kau sedang mencoba jenis berdongeng terbaru?"

"Dongeng terbaru?"

Jika ada tukang pijat, Akashi ingin menyewanya untuk mengurut dadanya supaya bisa lebih lapang.

"Kau mau dibacakan dongeng sesudah tidur?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah penasaran sejak tadi malam, Akashi-kun. Apakah Akashi-kun tidak tahu, rasa penasaran bisa membunuh seseorang. Kalau aku mati karena penasaran dengan kelanjutan cerita Akashi-kun, aku nanti bisa menghantui Akashi-kun setiap hari lho."

"Dasar ngawur. Kalau Tetsuya menghantuiku setiap hari, itu malah bagus. Aku bisa melihatmu di mana-mana." Akashi mengakhiri ucapannya barusan dengan tergelak.

"Akashi-kun!" Kuroko mulai marah.

"Oke, oke, Tetsuya. duduklah di sampingku, dan aku akan menceritakan kelanjutan cerita tadi malam."

Kuroko tersenyum gembira. Dia segera mendaratkan pantatnya di sebelah Akashi.

Akashi mengencerkan tenggorokannya dan mulai bercerita. "Ketika makhluk bercahaya itu sudah tiba di kuil, dia lalu berdoa kepada Dewa Laut agar mau membantunya, membantu sang Pangeran kembali ke Kerajaan Darat. Lama makhluk bercahaya tadi berdoa.

Beruntunglah, Dewa Laut berbaik hati mendengarkan doanya. Dewa Laut berkata bahwa, Pangeran tersebut bisa kembali ke dunia atas, tetapi tidak ke Kerajaan Darat, melainkan dia bisa tinggal di Kerajaan Langit.

'Mengapa dia tetap tidak bisa tinggal di Kerajaan Darat?' Makhluk bercahaya bertanya dengan bingung.

'Itu sudahlah takdir, ketetapan yang tidak bisa diubah, aturan yang menjadi dasar berjalannya seluruh alam semesta,' jawab Dewa Laut.

'Tapi apa yang harus kulakukan agar Pangeran bisa tinggal di Kerajaan Langit?'

'Yang harus kau lakukan adalah sebuah pengorbanan. Kau harus bisa mengorbankan dirimu sendiri dari kehidupan di Kerajaan Laut, dan menggantikannya dengan kehidupan Pangeran di Kerajaan Langit. Itulah hubungan paling rahasia antara Kerajaan Laut dan Langit. Sebuah rahasia yang terhubung jika ada rasa cinta yang menjadi perantaranya. Cinta itulah kunci pembuka batas dimensinya.'

Makhluk bercahaya kemudian merenungkan segalanya. Dia mungkin telah berpikir seribu kali dan mengatakan bahwa Pangeran tidaklah mencintainya, tetapi hati kecilnya jelas terus berharap.

Saat makhluk bercahaya tadi beranjak, dia telah memutuskan sesuatu.

'Wahai, Pangeran. Aku bisa membuatmu kembali ke dunia atas, tetapi tidak menuju Kerajaan Darat.'

Wajah sang Pangeran berseri-seri. 'Benarkah? Tidak apa-apa. Aku mau ke kerajaan mana pun, asal tidak di Kerajaan Laut. Aku sudah tidak betah tinggal di sini.'

'Apakah Pangeran bersedia tinggal di Kerajaan Langit? Aku bisa membuatmu tinggal di sana.'

'Benarkah? Ya, aku mau.'

Makhluk bercahaya, meski di dalam hati dia merasa sesak, dia tetap menampilkan ekspresi ikut senang.

'Tapi, jika Pangeran sudah berada di Kerajaan Langit, Pangeran sudah tidak bisa menemuiku lagi.'

Sang Pangeran tertegun. 'Apa maksudmu? Bukankah kita akan ke sana bersama-sama?'

Makhluk bercahaya menggeleng. 'Tidak, Pangeran. Pangeran akan ke sana sendiri.'

'Lalu kau? Bagaimana dengan dirimu?'

Makhluk bercahaya merasa terenyuh dengan nada cemas itu, membuatnya terpesona dan semakin jatuh dalam kubangan cinta.

'Aku akan baik-baik saja.'

Dan begitulah. Sang Pangeran dibimbing penjaga Kerajaan Laut untuk menaiki tangga antar-dimensi. Tangga itu mengular, panjang, dan seakan tidak berujung.

Saat Pangeran itu tiba di Kerajaan Langit, makhluk bercahaya itu mati. Cahayanya yang semula bersinar benderang sudah memudar. Permatanya yang berkilauan sirna seketika.

Pangeran hidup bahagia di Kerajaan Langit. Orang-orang yang tinggal di sana, semuanya baik kepadanya.

Hingga di suatu malam, Pangeran merasa kesepian. Dia mendadak merasa rindu kepada makhluk bercahaya yang sudah lama merawatnya itu.

'Apakah aku bisa menuju Kerajaan Laut untuk bertemu dengan makhluk bercahaya?' tanya Pangeran kepada penjaga Kerajaan Langit.

'Makhluk bercahaya? Bukankah dia sudah lama mati?'

Pangeran sangat terkejut. 'M-mati? Apa maksudmu?'

'Pangeran mungkin tidak pernah tahu. Makhluk bercahaya itu mengorbankan dirinya agar Pangeran bisa tinggal di Kerajaan Langit ini.' Penjaga akhirnya menceritakan segalanya.

Pangeran tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Dia merasa sangat bersalah telah mengacuhkan makhluk bercahaya. Tidak menyangka jika maksud darinya selama ini hanyalah untuk kebahagiaannya.

'Pangeran tidak perlu bersedih. Pangeran masih bisa melihat makhluk bercahaya kapan pun Pangeran ingin.'

'Di mana?'

'Di langit, di langit malam yang gelap, Pangeran pasti dapat melihatnya. Jika makhluk bercahaya mati, dia akan menjelma menjadi kerlap-kerlip bintang yang indah.'

Pangeran lalu menengadahkan wajahnya ke atas, berharap dapat mengucapkan rasa terima kasih sekaligus penyesalannya yang tidak terhingga kepada makhluk bercahaya yang selama ini, sesungguhnya dicintainya.

Selesai."

Akashi menghembuskan napas lega saat cerita itu tamat.

"Kenapa, Tetsuya? kenapa wajahmu aneh begitu?" tanya Akashi saat menatap Kuroko yang mengerucutkan bibir.

"Aku hanya tidak suka _ending_ -nya, Akashi-kun," balas Kuroko dengan jujur.

"Kenapa kau tidak suka, Tetsuya?"

"Kenapa dongeng ini berakhir dengan _sad ending_? Aku pikir, semua dongeng akan breakhir dengan _happy ending_ , seperti dongeng di buku-buku itu." Kuroko mulai protes.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan _sad ending_? Ceritanya memang harus berakhir begitu, Tetsuya."

"Aku tahu jika Akashi-kun jenius dalam berdongeng, tapi aku tidak suka jika _ending_ -nya seperti ini."

"Yah, ini kan dongeng versiku, Tetsuya. Kalau kau mau mendengar cerita yang _happy ending_ , baca saja cerita _fluff_. Banyak pasti yang _happy ending_."

"Akashi-kun, jangan ngambek begitu. Kapan-kapan, ceritakan lagi aku dongeng, ya? Tapi yang _happy ending_ , Akashi-kun."

"Terserahmulah, Tetsuya. Sekarang aku mau mandi." Akashi berdiri dan mengambil handuk di gantungan.

"Hei, Akashi-kun! Berjanjilah dulu kau akan mendongengiku cerita lagi!"

Namun, Akashi tidak terlalu mendengarkannya. Dia sedang sibuk memikirkan tugas yang belum diselesaikannya hari ini karena tadi malam sibuk berdongeng.

 _Matilah kau, Akashi. Bersiap-siap saja untuk dimarahi atasanmu pagi ini._

 **.**

 **GAME OVER**


End file.
